


(I Ain't No) One Night Love Maker

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: And God Created Woman [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Breasts, British Comedy, Comedy, Comedy RPF, Dresses, F/M, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Fashion & Couture, Fluff and Humor, Gothic, Happy, Happy Ending, House Party, Humor, M/M, Partial Nudity, Party, Partying, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sensuality, Sexual Humor, Trans Character, Trans Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: When Minghao throws a Art Deco Gothic Circus themed party in his newly refurbished house, all the stars light up in a evening that dates Soonyoung to fall in love, Jeonghan get a new set of pinched jewelry, Vernon getting to show off hos guitar skills, Seokmin singing Marilyn Manson, Wonwoo getting hit in the face by Jeonghan's breasts and Tom Jones lyrics written on Minghao's bathroom mirror in lippy.What could be better?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Original Character(s), Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: And God Created Woman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	(I Ain't No) One Night Love Maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbyhannie_1004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhannie_1004/gifts).



> Hello, babi's! The second work with transgender Jeonghan, who, was very well received last time. This is dedicated for bbyhannie_1004 who is a very sweet person and takes great pleasure in reading these works of the genderbent Jeonghan. It's all about the boobs *laughing* I hope you enjoy this very much dear; it's a bit more romantic and soft focus than the last, but, good news:
> 
> THERE SHALL BE A THIRD WORK!!!
> 
> Btw, if you ever want a chat, hit me up on Instagram at @theartoftootimingyou

"Are you going out later?" Joshua asked, noticing a 1960's style mini-dress in dark blue and white hanging on a coathanger, the tip on the edge of Jeonghan's wooden wardrobe in their 1930's era house with most of the furniture - original from the era or repo - and it's inhabitants giving it a quirky, nostalgic, unique vibe. Beneath the dress on the hanger was a pair of skin-tone boots that went just above the ankle with no toe, cut out like classic Versace heels. Jeonghan was still in bed. He had been up until after two 'o' clock in the morning the previous night ranting with someone in Leeds about how - what seemed to be the case - that they had both used a solicitor for their businesses that had just been jailed for embezzlement and sexual harrassment. It wasn't very late; Jeonghan was usually up by six 'o' clock and out the door at seven, but, he was having a bit of a sleep-in until half ten and the clock had just ticked over to that.

Jeonghan woke up, wriggling out from beneath the covers of his bed; he was wearing a light-green silk nightie with a mid-thigh hem, and spaghetti sleeves with a v-cut neck down the back and the front, trimmed with cream lace; the v-cut was deep enough to show his breasts, just his deceolletage, and, Joshua thought he looked rather pretty in it.

"Oh, yeah." Jeonghan chuckled softly, tucking some of his loose silvery-grey hair with the dark roots behind his ears. "Minghao's having a party later on; would you like to come?" He peered up at Joshua, eyes not too hazed over with sleep, and, Joshua smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever you like," He answered. "What's the theme?"

"You're favourite, love." Jeonghan grinned brightly. "Art Deco Gothic Circus." He told Joshua. "But Art Deco in the British and European way, not the American way - the American ruined Art Deco." He added in explanation. He glanced to the dress and then back at Joshua. "Do you like it?" He asked Joshua.

"Yeah, not too shabby." Joshua remarked.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes good-naturedly, the smile still on his mouth. "Oh, off with you." He waved a arm at Joshua, getting up from his bed properly and shooing him towards the door.

"Kettle's hot for you." Joshua commented, getting shunted out.

Jeonghan leant his body against the doorframe of his bedroom, cheekbone and hand resting against it. His eyes twinkled. "Oh, thanks, Joshuji." He was sincere.

The tops of Joshua's ears went a little bit pink as he buggered off down the hall and let Jeonghan get dressed. Joshua made sure to have a sticky-beak at what Jeonghan was wearing as he went outside to hail a cab and get to work. Joshua wolf-whistled quietly to himself.

Jeonghan had on a very, very tight black moleskin skirt with a mid-calf hem, black high-heeled boots, a oyster-grey wrap top with black lace trim around the kimono like sleeves and the hem of the top. His hair was pulled into a loose 90's style bun at the back of his head with a side-part and a length of hair at the front loose to the side. 

As far as people like Jeonghan went, he was bloody gorgeous.

Joshua got thinking about the party that evening - Art Deco Gothic Circus - and tried to keep his mind off how good a part of Jeonghan beginning with "b" looked.

And it wasn't his brain.

Joshua drove he and Jeonghan in his Leyland Mini to Minghao's house which was one of seven apartments built into a old munitions factory from the second world war; it was a mammoth construction of dark red brick with black molten speckles that was five stories tall with shark-tooth roofing and crystalized-finish glass. Minghao's apartment was the third and fourth levels of the old munitions factory, and, the moonlight coming in through the crystalized-glass windows on Jeonghan made him look amazing. Jeonghan's dress had a white front and back and shoulders with a navy zip at the front, navy sides and navy sleeves; though a mini-dress, it was long-sleeved. Jeonghan had mostly natural make-up on with a bit of dark-brown eye-makeup and he had told Joshua he wished - just for tonight - his hair was dark again. It was parted in the centre and let down loose and silky. Joshua was wearing his black jeans and black denim jacket with his Doc Martens and a old "The Who" concert shirt with a black tie around his throat - Jeonghan's doing. 

The first song Joshua espected to hear was Serbian Pagan drums and accordion, or slowed down electropop or sad jazz music.

Not Heathens.

And, whoever had transformed Minghao's modern Scandinavian style house had done a fucking wonder. Joshua - since moving into his 1930's home with Jeonghan - had slowly began to dislike modern architecture and interior design more and more.

Until now.

In the sitting room the house wore a dark lavender wall-paper with black swirls and then a black wall-paper with gold swirl adorned the walls; there were dark leather chesterfields and studded fabric high-backed armchairs with a numerous amount of throws and cushions everywhere. Two 1930's style ceiling lights were turned on, and, from each one hung a multitude of vintage-designed jewelry, all pearls and rubies and gold and sapphires and beads and stained glass, necklaces, earrings, chain bracelets. Along the walls were massive blackwood Welsh-carved bookcases with tons of beautiful vintage and new-print books in them and on the drinks cabinet to one side of the room was a lit kerosene lamp; it had a rose-tinted stain at the top of the crystal funnel and Joshua knew by sight that it was a russian lamp by the dark red, red and brown drawings of birds and swirls across the dark cream lamp body. There was about thirteen-odd people in the room, men and women, all in a array of dark-pallet costumes with pretty make-up and aesthetics. They were kissing, talking, slow-dancing, talking about testing out the Ouija board, and some just laying across the furniture or amongst the pillows and throws on the floor. A couple smiled and waved at them, evidently on a "I know your face, don't I? Where are you from, love?" manner with Jeonghan.

"Fucking hell, it looks like it's had Pearl Lowe through it." Joshua told Jeonghan with a happy smile.

"Who is she?" Jeonghan asked.

"British interior designer, but she used to be a singer in the 90's before she married one of the bandmates and got onto a bit of a drug thing." Joshua explained. He looked around and noticed that there was no television, DVD's or CD's. Where the television used to be was a cupboard with the Green Man carved on the front which held a Gramophone. Inside the cabinet were all the records, Joshua figured.

"Ooh, that's nice." Jeonghan remarked softly, one of his hands slipped through Joshua's elbow, pointing up with the other hand to one of the 1930's ceiling lights, pointing at a silver charm bracelet that held a little swallow emblem, a gramophone, a hot-air ballon, and a heart with a real ruby in the centre. 

"I'm sure Minghao won't mind." Joshua reached up and got the bracelet down carefully from the ceiling light before gently holding it out for Jeonghan. Jeonghan subconciously touched his lips painted in the palest pink colour, going to a nude almond colour, with one hand as Joshua took his other hand and secured the bracelet around his wrist.

"You're far too good to me." Jeonghan murmured softly and sweetly, a beautiful, small smile on his face as Joshua put an arm around him and they walked out into the hallway to investigate what was done with the rest of the house.

"Have to," Joshua's mouth pressed up by Jeonghan's temple through his hair. The smell of the soap that Jeonghan used to wash it filled up Joshua's sense and made his eyes slip nearly fully closed at the heady sense of utter transcendence it brought over him. "You're my favourite girl."

Jeonghan pressed into Joshua's side, one of his hands coming to Joshua's The Who t-shirt and his fingers intwining themselves into a grip in the fabric, his head of the line of Joshua's shoulder from his neck.

Minghao had gone all out in the entrance hall as well. The horrible white tiles were hidden by a Turkish hall-runner carpet and the walls, formerly painted white, now had a dark, dark olive paper with white detailing, an Edwardian inspired reinvention of Baroque stamp-printing. The hallway had three ceiling lamps with gold-painted arms and necks attached to the ceiling which was left white but with cornices and wainscotting added, the lamp shades crystal again but dipped into a fading dark purple at their brills. It was beautiful.

"I think this is a bit more than just party decoration." Joshua remarked to Jeonghan. "I think he's had a bit of a splash..." He chuckled softly. "Wouldn't do this in our house, of course, but, it's pretty clever."

The dining room was even better.

There was about twenty-five-odd people in there, and, Jeonghan immediately rushed from Joshua's body into the arms of the tree-like Mingyu who was wearing a dark red velvet suit with a black tweed waistcoat, no shirt, and good dark brown leather shoes. 

"Hello, lovely, coo-wee." Mingyu laughed, kissing Jeonghan's cheek and looking at him. "I thought you'd turn up in a corset and lace stockings with seven-inch heels and one of those hats all you birds wear at the horse races."

Jeonghan chuckled apprecitevly. He saw Mingyu's eyes slip down to his breasts for a minute, and, he jiggled them. Mingyu laughed.

"You'll have to get them out later." Mingyu pointed at them, putting an arm around Jeonghan's shoulders. "Hey, mate." He smiled good-naturedly over at Joshua, and, shaking his hand, they made their own little group for a few moments. All of the tiles had been taken out of the dining room - which was massive, having once been the dining room and a entertaining space when the home was still modern and Scandinavian - and replaced with resourced hardwood flooring that was tinted with a dark polish. The long and 1920's beechwood table - enough to seat around twelve people - had a dark lavender table-cloth with a black lace runner, and, three candlebras with thirteen candles on each one, burning brightly and contently in the otherwise dark space, apart from another set of 1930's lights, two fastened to the wall opposite the table, decorated with hair ribbons and clips and featuers instead of jewlery this time over by the door. There was enough food to feed a army, and, there were two massive windows on the wall by the table with the dark velvet curtains parted to let in a bit of the night. Where the Scandinavian entertaining space had once been now sat a beautiful Victorian style coffee-lounge, and, Jeonghan sat on the arm of one of the chaise-lounges while Mingyu and Joshua went to find a bottle of whisky that was hiding somewhere.

"Fucking wicked, eh?"

Jeonghan looked around to see Vernon. "Oh, hello, you." Jeonghan gave Vernon a cuddle and Vernon sat beside him one the chaise lounge. Jeonghan dragged his legs up on the chaise-lounge and draped them over Vernon, his feet in Vernon's lap. Vernon didn't seem to mind. He was wearing boot-leg jeans that were slightly holey with his Doc Martens, a leather jacket, and thick black jumper with a black badge on his chest that read, "THE 1975" in white script inside a white rectangle. "Very nice." Jeonghan said of the badge. Vernon was going to say something but the sound of smashing crockery filled the air.

"Oh, shit!" Mingyu and Joshua's voice audibly dead-panned.

Jeonghan snorted a laugh. 

"Sorry, mate." Mingyu added.

"Oh, no worries." Minghao's voice said. "I actually really regretted buying that vase."

"How much was it?" Joshua asked him.

Minghao shook his head, waving a hand. "Oh, nevermind that." He dismissed.

"No, really, how much?" Joshua insisted.

"100 quid." Minghao deadpanned.

"What?" Joshua audibly choked.

"Nah, just kidding." Minghao laughed. "50 p at a antiques shop."

A few seconds later, Minghao came through the crowd of people and to Jeonghan's sight. Jeonghan's mouth dropped. Minghao was wearing wide-legged silk pants, a black silk blouse with a high neck that was a scarf tied with a cutting over his lower throat and chest with a black silk robe-jacket patterned with large peonies.

"Fuck." Both Jeonghan and Minghao said of each other.

"You breasts and legs look amazing." Minghao pointed at Jeonghan.

"Your cock is swimming in those pants." Jeonghan pointed at Minghao's lower body. Minghao grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I'm on that moonwalker, baby." Minghao whispered in Jeonghan's ear. "Let's drink."

"And make sure his knickers stay up because if those knickers are around his ankles the bro code is broken and I will smash your fucking face." Vernon warned Minghao. Most of this was in reference to the last Yuletide party where Jeonghan, drunk out of his mind, had half been dragged off while having no idea what was going on and Mingyu and Seungcheol had come to his rescue when of course his knickers were getting taken off in a broom cupboard.

Minghao went up to the fourth floor where he had a rooftop garden, and, that was still much the same except for a mass of miniscule fey lights which litterally made the space glow illuminated gold. Jeonghan's jaw dropped. It was like being in a dreamscape. He said to this to Minghao and asked him if it was his dreamscape.

"Perhaps." Minghao replied, putting he and Jeonghan's glasses of plonk on a outdoor heating unit before slow dancing him around the roof for nearly an hour, the two of them enjoying each other's company and talking softly and not worrying a great deal. 

"That bracelet..." Minghao remarked.

"Oh, you don't mind if I pinch it, do you?" Jeonghan quipped. Since Joshua put it on him, he didn't want to take it off.

Minghao chuckled warmly. "Of course not." He murmured. "It suits you..."

"You're such a nice guy," Jeonghan said. "Why can't you find someone?"

Minghao shrugged minutely. "Just fate." He smiled.

They soon went back inside and Jeonghan went to find Seungcheol; the man had to be around somewhere.

Someone put a U2 record on the gramophone and soon the sounds of Bono wailing he couldn't live with or without the love of his life filled up the house in a way that was intrusive on the memory and the sacred thoughts it hid and shielded away without creating enough of a racket that the police were called over noise complaints.

Jeonghan soon found him in Minghao's bedroom, having a lie down.

"Hey, Cheollie." Jeonghan mumbled, crawling across the bed and lying down with Seungcheol across it sideways. Minghao's bedroom was the same as it had always been.

Apart from the birds painted across the ceiling.

It appeared Seungcheol had been half asleep, gazing up at them.

"I'm fucked..." Seungcheol said lightly.

Jeonghan grinned. "Yeah, thought that." He remarked.

Seungcheol hummed. "No chaos, yet?"

"No, no one's drunk enough yet." Jeonghan replied. "But Minghao's parties are usually graceful; you don't go creating an issue at a Art Deco Gothic Circus party, do you?"

Seungcheol chuckled apprectively. "Yeah." He figured. "Anything funny happened yet?"

"Mingyu and Shua accidentally smashed some crockery but that's all." Jeonghan told him.

"Ah, shit, you and me had better create and issue then." Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "Never am I riding down stairs on a dustbin lid again."

Seungcheol grinned wickedly.

"I'm serious!" Jeonghan exclaimed. "I was hobbling for weeks! Joshua thought I'd pulled something."

"What'd you tell him?" Seungcheol asked. He genuinely didn't know.

"Overdone it dancing on a table to Vance Joy." Jeonghan answered immediately.

Seungcheol cackled. "Fucking oath." He looked at Jeonghan. "You're a nutcase, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, well," Jeonghan sat up, his legs bending in a w shape, knees close to each other, curled in legs and feet point outwards. "Did you see that film we're suppose to put in the magazine?"

"Nah," Seungcheol said. "Sounds like a bit of pox, really."

Jeonghan smiled. "It's about true love."

"Pig's arse." Seungcheol scrunched his nose.

Jeonghan burst out laughing. "I love you when you talk like that." He affectionately pulled at Seungcheol's collar. Seungcheol was wearing a button-up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the fabric patterned with little black skulls with a black satin cumberband and then slim-line black evening trousers with black socks, leather shoes, and, a dark red leather jacket on the floor.

"Whatever." Seungcheol brushed off. "Whose that git wailing?"

"Bono," Jeonghan told him. "U2."

He blinked as Seungcheol gazed up at him. "What?" He said.

"Your voice just went all crooned then." Seungcheol commented. "What are you thinking about?" He leant himself up on his elbows.

Jeonghan shrugged, tucking his hair behind his ears. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on, tell me." Seungcheol implored.

"No, bugger off." Jeonghan told him flatly.

"Righty-o." Seungcheol got up. "I'm going to find someone to dance with." He announced before leaving Minghao's bedroom. Jeonghan followed him a few minutes after thinking for a long time and going through Minghao's cupboards. He wanted to see if Minghao still had the gift Jeonghan had given him last Yuletide.

Jeonghan grinned as he found the underpants.

They were legendary pants in Jeonghan's opinion, and, he thought it was a great joke.

On the front was written "I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE", but, on the back was written, "BUT I WON'T DO THAT".

Jeonghan chuckled to himself.

Nothing like novelty undercrackers to put you in a cheerful mood.

When Jeonghan went back downstairs he found Joshua and Minghao in the dining room, talking about the house.

"Are you kidding?" Minghao looked at Joshua with widened eyes and raised eyebrows as Jeonghan tucked himself back into Joshua's side. Joshua's arm came up instinctevly and wrapped around him though his gaze didn't break from Minghao's face. Jeonghan mused how warm and inviting Joshua's body was. Jeonghan thought how he could have that heat closer if he asked Joshua if he wanted to slip inside for a little while. "I've purposely done this; it's basically a modern house with modern plumbing but it looks like Art Deco Gothic Circus. It's got a price tag of £340,000 and when the estate agent asked the couple this morning how much they'd pay - not saying the price - they said £460,000!"

"You should keep this." Joshua remarked. "It's beautiful."

"No way." Minghao said. "You're tragic. It's cost me £22,000 to do all this, and, besides, along with getting my money back there's a beautiful old chruch prysbetry - about 1910 - for sale on a three acre block a couple of blocks away." Minghao smiled dreamily. "It's been giving me lustful thoughts."

"Oh my God." Jeonghan groaned and rolled his eyes while Joshua grinned.

"How's it only cost £22,000?" Joshua asked.

"Everything's come from flea-markets, car-boot sales, Mill Markets, antique shops, sewing shops run by octogenarians, and deceased estates." Minghao answered.

"What?" Jeonghan frowned.

"When there's a estate left by a person now dead with no established will or relatives, the government seizes the property and any money in the deceased's bank and then leaves it to the local council and brokers to auction of the house and it's contents to the general public, and, all the money that comes from the auction is liquidated and put through the KTO as a revenue." Joshua explained.

Jeonghan blinked. "You know you're just talking greek to me, right?" Jeonghan said.

Joshua let it drop.

Suddenly, the house acted as though it was on fire.

Trust sophisticated and funny and graceful and damaged and weirdly lovely people like them to get all loose to a Hozier song.

Especially when it was sung by Seokmin.

"Hey!" Minghao beamed. "Minnie's here!"

"He can't actually speak English right?" Joshua asked, hearing Seokmin sing the Irish Pagan song as it was written in English.

"No." Jeonghan shook his head.

"He's doing a good job." Joshua seemed genuinely rather impressed.

"...I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door." Seokmin's voice ran welcomingly throughout the house, and, soon, the whole party - which was actually bloody massive, was shifted closer together in the dining room and hallways and sitting room from where everyone had spread out slightly.

Jeonghan then saw Wonwoo and Soonyoung together. Soonyoung was talking about something excitedly to Wonwoo who was graceful and attentive and quiet, humming answers and speaking quietly as Soonyoung chattered.

He's a very good friend to him, Jeonghan thought of Wonwoo to Soonyoung. 

"MAN, LET'S GO!" Seokmin's voice suddenly shouted, and, the opening rift to "Sweet Child Of Mine" was played, and, there was only one person in the Universe who could do it as good as Slash:

Vernon.

"SWEET CHILD OF MINE!" The whole party sung along as the high-note but waning rhythm filled the house.

Jeonghan danced with Mingyu, Minghao, Joshua and Seungcheol, and, at one point, had to apologise profusely to Minghao.

Jeonghan had accidentally hit Minghao in the face with his breasts as he had jumped about.

And, it seems this event caught on. Later on when Jeonghan danced specifically with Minghao as Vernon and Seokmin did an incredible re-endtion of Marilyn Manson's "The Beautiful People", Wonwoo sort of danced behind her and went to put his arms around him, but, Wonwoo leaped out of the way as Jeonghan turned around to grin at him. 

Jeonghan cited this problem to Joshua.

"I've figured it out!" Joshua announced after five minutes of thought, both he and jeonghan still bopping about like lunatics.

"Yeah?" Jeonghan said.

"HE WAS SCARED OF GETTING HIT IN THE FACE BY YOUR BOOBS!" Joshua pointed to Jeonghan's chest, and, a second later, the two of them were nearly pissing themselves laughing.

Not too soon after, when it was nearly midnight, Vernon and Seokmin stepped down from their positions as the un-planned band. Vernon's fingertips were bleeding from the guitar strings, and, Seokmin's throat was as dry as dessert.

Tom Jones started to play from nowhere, singing that the thorniest roses had the sweetest scent.

Jeonghan slow danced with Soonyoung who was the best dancer of all of them, arms entwined around Soonyoung's neck.

"It's a nice night." Jeonghan said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joshua nip down the hall, excuse himself to a making out couple on the bottom of the stairs, and, climbed over them.

"Yeah." Soonyoung smiled. He had very sweet eyes and round cheeks on his v-shaped face.

"No drama." Jeonghan commented.

"Yeah." Soonyoung chuckled.

Jeonghan gazed at him. They were the same height. "You know Mimi would love for you to go up and talk to her, right?" Jeonghan told Soonyoung softly. Soonyoung glanced to the ground, his hands on Jeonghan's waist. Mimi was a friend of Minghao's, and, she was a extremely pretty Welsh expat with a love for 1960's fashion, hair, shoes and make-up. She ran a sewing shop in the inner city and had intially come to Korea as a private nanny for a rich family she also did tailoring for. It was how she started her business. She had dark olive skin and rich black hair with upwardly curved dark-brown hooded eyes with thick black eyelashes in a pre-raphetlie shaped face with a slight butt in her chin and big lips that were natural. She had a beautiful figure, and, she never had a bad word to say about anybody.

At least not in Korean or English.

"She thinks you're lovely." Jeonghan insisted.

"Yeah?" Soonyoung murmured.

"You should dance with her." Jeonghan eventually broke Soonyoung down, and, a few minutes later, he watched across the dining room as Soonyoung cleared the room and waltzed the beaming Mimi around, her lips peeled apart in a smile, her mini black velvet ten-dress moving up and down slightly, showing her bum in fishnet tights as she devoted all her attention and intention to Soonyoung.

Jeonghan smiled. Very good, he thought.

It was time to go home, now.

The next morning, he got a phone call from Minghao at about half eight.

Very early considering he and Joshua got home at two 'o' clock in the morning. Jeonghan was in Joshua's bed in just his knickers, his breasts loose and free, having not had a bra on the previous night. Joshua was asleep in a singlet and his underpants, and, didn't even stir when Minghao started yelling over the phone at Jeonghan.

"SOME DIRTY BASTARD URINATED IN MY VANITY IN MY BATHROOM!"

"Hao-hao, shh, shh, what's happened?" Jeonghan cooed soothingly, gesturing with one hand even though he was talking to Minghao over the phone.

Minghao repeated what he said. "And that's not the only thing." He grumbled.

"What else happened, my love?" Jeonghan moaned softly, still waking up, tucking some of his hair behind his ears.

"Some twat wrote the lyrics to that bloody Tom Jones song." Minghao explained.

"And what was that?" Jeonghan checked.

"(I Ain't No) One Night Only Love Maker." Minghao answered. "And it was written in bloody lipstick. The only reason I knew it wasn't you because it's precisely the shade of bright fluroscent pink you don't go for, it says it's like having nipples on your mouth."

Jeonghan couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, and, in doing this, he woke up Joshua. Joshua gazed at him blearily, also moaning a bit, but, he was well woken up by the sight of Jeonghan's naked breasts, especially as they came to dangle tantalizingly close to his mouth as Jeonghan shifted over to him and held his phone against Joshua's ear.

"Minghao, tell Joshua what happened." Jeonghan said with a huge grin. After Minghao had ranted to his heart's content, Joshua looked slightly uneasily up at Jeonghan.

"I did that." Joshua whispered in admittance.

"What do you mean?" Jeonghan's brows furrowed.

"I was dying for a wee and the toilets didn't have any water in them, I didn't know that there was a water issue for the bathroom plumbing." Joshua said. "I didn't realize it didn't drain out of the sink..."

Jeonghan completely lost it, leaning his hands against the bedhead, leaning over Joshua so much that Jeonghan's breast did brush up with Joshua's face. Joshua promptly rolled out of bed to get away from them. As he gathered himself up, his hair very ruffled, he scowled at Jeonghan now lying in his spot. "Move over." Joshua prodded at Jeonghan's hip.

"Relax, just keeping your spot warm." Jeonghan cooed.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Joshua got back into bed, and, both he and Jeonghan went back to sleep until eleven 'o' clock.


End file.
